


Dreamies Unsolved

by wegojeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegojeno/pseuds/wegojeno
Summary: Renjun and Donghyuck enlist the help of cameraman Mark and skeptic Jaemin to investigate a haunted house in the middle of nowhere





	Dreamies Unsolved

**Author's Note:**

> soo this is my first fic i’ve ever properly written so please treat it well and i hope you enjoy reading!  
> also thanks mieke for all your proof reading and for keeping me going with this fic, you’re a babe <3

There’s commotion as the camera goes in and out of focus.  
“Mark! Look where you’re walking!” Someone shouts from out of shot, “Sorry, it’s just so hard to see man. Wasn’t there a direct path to this place? Why’d we have to walk through this mess? Especially in the dark. Or even better we could have just stayed at home where it was warm and well lit.” A voice mumbles behind the camera.

“Shut your moaning Mark and get some good shots of the scenery that we can use in the video later.” The same voice that shouted earlier says.

At this the camera pans up and reveals the surrounding landscape; dozens upon dozens of trees, branches intertwined, no idea where one ends and another begins. The only light being from the camera and the odd torch beam that passes into view from one of several unidentifiable silhouettes that are walking ahead. The mic picks up the sound of several sets of boots crunching through the undergrowth as they trek towards their destination. When suddenly the noises stop. The camera jolts to a halt and a gasp is heard behind the camera.

“Mark, are you getting this?” A third voice calls from up front. The camera moves forward shining light on the silhouettes that become identifiable as three boys all stood in a row with their backs to the camera, frozen at the sight in front of them. The auburn haired boy turns to the camera.

“Look, I know the back of my head is beautiful, but right now the focus should be on that. The time to see this masterpiece comes later.” At this said boy lifts his arm and points to the structure in front of them, the camera zooms in past his hand.

All the lights shine ahead to reveal a shabby construction, completely engulfed by the surrounding trees and bushes, making it look like it had always been a part of the woods. The camera zooms back out and the building almost disappears back into the scenery.

“Renjun, I thought you said this place was used as a sheltered getaway. A cozy cabin where people come to escape the city, not a run down shack in the middle of nowhere.” The camera turns to focus on the speaker; a pink haired boy comes into view, squinting at the sudden flash of light to his face. “This is false advertising, I want a refund.”  
Scenery blurs past as said boy, Renjun, is turned to.  
“You’re only here, Jaemin, because we need a skeptic in the video to verify that we aren’t making this all up.”  
“And here I was thinking you wanted my pretty face in the video to up your views.” Jaemin retorts. There’s a burst of laughter off camera.  
“In your dreams Jaemin, that role is already taken, by none other than yours truly; Donghyuck!” the third boy appears on the screen, seemingly unfazed by the sudden spotlight and instead he basks in it; spinning around, blowing kisses and making hearts at the camera.

The image shakes as Mark starts laughing at the scene in front of him, but the auburn haired boy just keeps going, all control of the camera is lost as Mark tumbles to the ground in fits of laughter.  
“I knew we should have hired a proper cameraman,” Renjun sighs, he turns from the pair of fools to face the reason they’re here; the cabin. He picks up the camera from a still giggling Mark and begins to walk towards the building, filming and narrating as he goes. “So we’re here, at the infamous cabin—”  
“Shack! It’s a shack not a cabin.” Jaemin interjects “Do you not see what’s in front of you? That could never be classed as a cabin.” Renjun glares at Jaemin, who immediately stops talking.

“As I was saying; we’re at this cabin tonight to investigate if the supernatural really exist,” Jaemin can be seen shaking his head in the corner of the shot which goes unnoticed by Renjun who’s fishing his phone out of his pocket to load up the notes he made. “The cabin was originally built as a holiday home for people that wanted to be immersed in nature but not be totally open to the elements. This idea didn’t take off however and the place was rebranded as a rest bite shelter for those that went hiking in the woods, which ultimately turned out to be a better use for the cabin but also arguably its downfall.”

Renjun finishes his introduction and comes to a halt near to the structures’ boundaries as Mark and Donghyuck have stopped laughing and caught up. The camera is handed back to Mark and the filming continues.

The three boys are all looking at the cabin when Jaemin speaks up, eager to get this over with.  
“So then, what’s this downfall you were on about?”

Renjun breaks out of his fixation on the cabin.

“Ah yeah umm, one second, let me just—” he reaches for his phone again and continues, “The shelters whereabouts began to be added to local maps handed out in information centres about 60 years ago. Back then the shelter was rarely empty as it lies on one of the most used walking routes of this area at the time, so people were always passing through and using it for either a quick break and rest from the elements during the day or spending the night here. That was until 1965 when walkers started to make reports of a squatter in the shelter who seemed to have set up permanent residence there.”  
“Who’s to say he wasn’t just there, every time someone stopped by?” Jaemin interjects “He could just be a regular.”  
“Regular huh? I mean he wasn’t a local as no one reported having ever seen him in the nearby towns. He just appeared from nowhere one day and wouldn’t leave. Him being there gradually started to deter people from stopping by for fear of encountering him.” Renjun explains “It’s said that he’d ask visitors for a token in return for staying there.”

As Renjun speaks Donghyuck begins to get closer to the building, careful not to tread on the nettles and brambles that cover the once well worn path.  
“So, what sort of things did people give him? Did people actually give him things?” Donghyuck asks.

“Well um,” Renjun visibly swallows “to begin with people would just give him food or water, but they never saw him consume any of it, he’d just nod and take it away into the back room that he’d claimed for himself.” Donghyuck finally breaks free of the last weeds trying to stop his approach to the cabin as Renjun carries on talking, “After a while he didn’t seem to be satisfied with food or water and began to ask for more, so people began giving up spare clothes and hiking equipment.”

“Bit demanding wasn’t he?” Jaemin remarks as he begins to tread in Donghyuck’s footprints to get closer to the building.

Renjun remains rooted to the spot as he laughs dryly at Jaemin’s comment.

“Soon that wasn’t enough for the squatter either and he made even higher demands,” he carries on. At this point Jaemin has reached Donghyuck and they head towards the structure, both eager to peer in through the windows. “He began to ask for locks of hair, fingernails and in some cases even blood.”  
Donghyuck freezes to the spot, causing Jaemin to collide with the auburn haired boy. “What are you doing, Hyuck! A little warning next time.” he exclaims as he’s forced to a stop, too.

The frozen boy defrosts and turns to face Renjun and the camera, looking noticeably paler. There’s a moment of silence as he just stares blankly in the direction of the storytelling boy.

“Did you just say blood?” He eventually manages to splutter out. “You said this place was haunted.” he says, almost as a question.  
“It is.” The storyteller starts, but is immediately cut off by the pink haired boy.  
“Is not!”  
“Shut up candy floss head!”

Jaemin glares back in answer before he steps around Donghyuck and carries on alone towards the front door.

“It is haunted Hyuck, I didn’t lie to you. I just never specified what it’s haunted by.” Donghyuck opens his mouth to speak but closes it again as he mulls over what’s just been said.

“Hold up guys, if it’s not haunted by ghosts then what is it haunted by?” Mark pipes up out of shot behind the camera. “You said there was a guy that squatted here— wait. Are you telling me he was put here by aliens to gather intel on the human species? No way!”

All eyes turn on Mark and consequently the camera, Renjun face palms and despite the previous tense atmosphere Donghyuck can’t help but laugh at Mark’s comment. When no one answers him he continues

“Come on guys what’s so funny? This is clearly alien antics if it’s not a ghost.”  
“No Mark, you big dummy,” Donghyuck manages to get out as he wipes away his tears from laughing “it’s not aliens and it’s not ghosts either. It’s demons.”

He turns to Renjun, who just nods, confirming his suspicions.

“Oh no, no. This isn’t happening. I never agreed to demons. Aliens, yes. Ghosts, are manageable. But, demons! No thank you. You can have the camera, I’m going back to the car.” Mark tries to hand the camera over to Renjun but he refuses and pushes it back into Mark’s hands, reassuring him that they’re all in this together and no one is going to get hurt.

Meanwhile Jaemin has made his way to the door unnoticed, his hand goes to the handle, he pushes down and puts his weight against the door. But nothing happens. He tries again, making the door rattle in its frame yet it still won’t budge. He sighs, shaking his head and points his torch around the rest of the structure looking for another way in. The windows either side are barred and look like they haven’t been opened in years, so he decides against that plan.

He’s about to give in and call someone over to help him break the door down when he has a better idea.

“Mark look at me,” Donghyuck aims at Mark, who has since crouched on the floor, camera clutched in his grasp, rocking back and forth and refusing to move another step closer to the haunted structure.

“You’re going to be fine! We won’t make you go up in front, we’ll send Jaemin first considering he doesn’t believe in any of this, nothing can hurt him. Isn’t that right Jaemin?” He pauses, waiting for Jaemin’s reply.

When Donghyuck receives no answer Mark stops moving and looks towards the building where the pink haired boy was last seen.

“Where’s Jaemin?” Mark asks hesitantly, eyes as wide as saucers.

Suddenly a crash is heard to the side of the building and the three begin to run, tripping and stumbling towards the sound. They round the side of the building panting for breath and simultaneously shine their torches down the side of the building to reveal an unfazed Jaemin in front of an empty doorway.

“Did you, just, break the door down?” Renjun yells. “Are you stupid? Do you have any idea what you could have awoken inside the building? Doors are gateways, you could have just broken the seal on the greatest demon in history!” Frustration evident on his face, as he pauses, the camera zooms in on Jaemin’s blank expression looking to the other three.

“You really don’t care do you?” He asks.

The pink haired boy shrugs.

“You should be more afraid of the living than the dead.” And with that steps through the threshold into the shelter.

The camera stays zoomed in on the doorway, as if waiting for the boy to come back into shot. When the reality that he isn’t coming back out sinks in, Renjun takes a shaky step towards the entrance, followed closely by Donghyuck.

“J-jaemin?” Renjun stutters as they come to a halt at the entrance, Donghyuck still glued to the back of him.

“We’re coming in Jaemin, please don’t do anything stupid.” Renjun calls as he steps over the rotten door, into the entryway, shining his torch through the darkness.

In front of them is what could once have been called a living room with some fragile looking chairs, a small broken table and a fireplace against the far wall. To the left of them is a wall with two more doors leading into other rooms of the house.

Upon sensing no immediate danger, Donghyuck lifts his torch to search the room and locates Jaemin who’s made his way to what he assumes is the front door.

“No wonder I couldn’t open it. It’s been jammed from the inside.” The pink haired boy comments as he knocks the propped up chair over. “Why would they only bar the front door though and not the side door as well?”

As Jaemin speaks a crash resonates from behind one of the closed doors, as if in answer to his question.

Renjun and Donghyuck freeze, wide eyed, as Mark pans the camera to the doors to try and locate the sound.

“I think it came from that one.” He states as he settles on the door furthest from the exit to the outside world.

“I uh, I think that’s uh, the room where the–“ Renjun gulps and the camera comes back to focus on him as he starts again, “I think that’s the room where the shrine to the demon is rumoured to be.”

At the word demon the camera moves back to the door where the sound came from and then swings back to the gathered boys as Jaemin comes up behind Donghyuck.

“Well! It's happening, the haunt has begun.” He jeers at Donghyuck, who jumps away at the proximity of the voice.

Jaemin begins to laugh until Renjun throttles the taller boy in a headlock into surrender and makes him apologise.

After all composure is regained Jaemin makes the suggestion that he opens the door where the noise came from, uttering under his breath “because you’re all too chicken to do it” followed more loudly by “and there’s going to be nothing in there anyway!”  
Renjun sighs. “Your unrelenting skepticism is exhausting. But no, I’m not letting you open or should I say, break, anymore doors. I’ll do it.” He affirms, slowly walking towards the dreaded door.

Renjun pushes the door, he meets no resistance and consequently tumbles through the door. Only to come to a sudden stop.  
Nothing.  
Darkness, pitch black darkness confronts him, so void of light it feels like you could get sucked in and never return. Routed to the spot he forgets to breathe for a minute, feeling like the room is trying to silence him.

“What do you see?” Donghyuck asks.  
“Nothing.”  
“What do you mean nothing?”  
“I mean I can’t see anything. It’s too dark.”  
“Shine your light in there then!”  
“I-I don’t dare.”  
“Well I dare!” Jaemin interrupts, “let me through.”

He barges Renjun out the way, who stumbles but Donghyuck catches him and he manages to regain his balance enough to stay upright.

Jaemin sweeps his torch gaze upon the blackness. Not much is visible from the measly glow it offers so Jaemin drags a reluctant Mark to the doorway, so he can shine the better light from the camera into the room.

“Yo guys, you might wanna see this.” Mark mumbles.

Donghyuck moves first, cautiously, trying to contain his eagerness to look inside the mysterious room. He gasps. His eyes fixated on the scene in front of him.

“We hit the jackpot fellas! Nobody can doubt the supernatural exists now! Renjun! Get your ass over here and take a look!” He calls out to the boy still uneasy about the whole situation.

Slowly Renjun makes his way over to the others and peers into the now visible contents of the room. On the surrounding walls there are layers upon layers of symbols and shapes scratched into the walls. Over some of the symbols a reddish brown substance is evident, smeared on with what looks like a human hand.

Noticing this, Renjun sways on the spot and turns away. The camera pans to the unstable boy as Mark turns to look at him.

“Are you okay?’ He asks.  
“I’m fine.” Renjun deadpans.  
“You don’t look so good. Do you wanna go outside for a bit?”  
“I said I’m fine Mark. Just a little dizzy.”  
“Sorry,” He pauses “As long as you’re okay.” Marks’ usually wide eyes turn down, unsure of what to say.  
Renjun sighs.  
“No I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped. The walls. It just got to me. I’ll be okay though, thanks for asking.”  
“Good to hear.” Mark smiles.  
“When you guys have quite finished,” Jaemin chimes, “it would be nice to have some proper light back in this room, I can barely see my feet!”  
He had taken a step into the room just before Mark turned away, taking the precious light with him.  
“Oh oops, sorry Jaemin.”

The camera turns back to Jaemin and the room behind him fills with light again, though not as much as before. The far walls have become shrouded in darkness, but this goes unnoticed by any of the boys as Renjun is now more intrigued by what’s on the floor.

In the centre of the room lies a perfect circle. Inside, an intricate weave of shapes swirl together to create a five pointed star. Between each point a smaller circle, each with a different symbol inside, showing the five elements; metal, water, earth, fire and wood.

“Oh now I can see what they are! The five elements!” Jaemin points to each symbol in turn, smiling triumphantly at the others. However his smile falters when he sees the look on Renjun’s face.  
“What is it?” Donghyuck asks.  
“The drawing.” He points loosely in the direction of the circle, not daring to look at it properly again. “It’s a summoning circle.”  
“To summon what?”  
“Demons.”  
Silence.  
“How do you know? How can you be sure?” Donghyuck asks.  
“Trust me, I’ve done my research, Hyuck.”  
The atmosphere grows tense.

“Well!” Jaemin starts, making everyone jump. “Just because a demon was supposedly summoned here once doesn’t mean it’s still here. This doesn’t prove anything.”

He looks deliberately at everyone trying to get them to acknowledge what he deems to be the truth. Everyone avoids his eyes, except Renjun who never even looked his way, instead his focus is drawn back to the circle.

“What is it now?” Jaemin questions.  
“The circle’s broken.”  
“And?”  
Donghyuck’s eyes widen and he begins to back away. Jaemin follows his movement with a questioning stare.  
“What? What am I missing here?”  
Donghyuck just shakes his head, taking another step back. Jaemin asks again, this time aiming his question at Renjun.  
“What’s going on? What does it matter if the circles broken?”  
Renjun’s not listening, his attention has passed the drawing on the floor and instead is on the darkness at the other side of the room. Mark follows his gaze and like Donghyuck, begins to move as if to get away.  
“Hello? Is anyone listening to me? Why does Mark seem to know something too? WHAT AM I MISSING?” Jaemin’s voice begins to raise as he gets annoyed at the lack of responses, even his dig at Mark goes unnoticed. He faces the other boys, turning his back on what they’re all moving away from.

“Can someone please just tell me what’s happening? What’s got you all so spooked? Come on, I bet it’s-” he stops mid flow as Renjun is now pointing over Jaemin’s shoulder.  
“Something just moved.” Renjun whispers. “Please tell me you guys saw that?”

He turns to look at Donghyuck who has become white as snow, still transfixed on the other side of the room.

Mark on the other hand is trembling, camera hanging limp in his arms as he steps backwards nearly bashing into Donghyuck as he goes, waking him from his daze.

“We need to leave.” Donghyuck mumbles, barely audible.  
“No we don’t. We only just got here.” Jaemin counters.

Donghyuck is no longer listening though, he’s grabbed hold of Mark and is trying to usher him back out the way they came.

Jaemin has finally had enough and turns his back on the two retreating boys to see what all the commotion is about behind him. He sees; nothing. Just blackness, an immense darkness at that but nothing out of the ordinary and certainly nothing moving.

As he makes to turn and confront the others, a noise is heard. A noise not that which a human could make, a low rumbling sound, almost animal.  
He stops.  
Everyone stops.  
Time seems to stop.  
There’s a shift in the darkness.  
“RUN FOR IT!” Someone yells.  
Everyone moves at once.  
Torches clatter to the ground. Forgotten.  
Amidst the chaos someone shouts to make sure Mark has the camera.  
He grunts in response.  
They pass the threshold. But nobody stops.  
All running and running, back down the path strewn with nettles and weeds, back through the trees.  
  
They stop, eventually, when they reach the parked car, where everyone pauses to catch their breath. Mark sets the camera down and squats. Donghyuck’s legs give out entirely and he lays on the ground, chest rising and falling heavily. Jaemin leans back against the car, the only thing keeping him from joining Donghyuck on the floor. Renjun makes a quick check that everyone’s there then unlocks the car, gets four water bottles out and hands one to each boy before downing his own bottle.

“Well that was...” he starts.  
“Unexpected.” Donghyuck continues, finally sitting up to take a drink.  
“Stressful.” Marks adds.  
“Totally fake.” Jaemin says with finality.  
“I’m sorry what?” Donghyuck questions, “You thought that was fake?”  
“Absolutely, you all wanted me to believe so bad you must have set it up.” The pink haired boy stands and makes his way to the other side of the car, getting ready to leave. “I give you credit though, that recording was so realistic! You have to tell me where you found it, it would be great for Halloween.”  
“But this wasn’t a set up Jaemin.” Mark tries to argue but Jaemin’s already in the backseat of the car. Mark turns to Renjun for validation.  
“Don’t worry about it Mark, he’s just bitter he actually got scared. We all know what we saw.” Renjun reassures him.  
“And besides,” Donghyuck carries on as he heads off to join said boy in the back of the car, “we have him on tape screaming like a baby!”  
The three begin to laugh as they clamber into the car. Jaemin looks around at them unsure as to why they’re all laughing.  
“What’s so funny?” He asks, trying to smile along, though still unsure.  
“Oh it’s nothing!” Renjun chirps as looks down at the camera in his lap that Mark passed him just before they got in the car.  
Mark shares a knowing smile with Renjun before he starts the engine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much if you read this far!  
> feel free to leave any feedback and hit me up on my [tumblr](https://wegojeno.tumblr.com) if you want


End file.
